Hot ice
by KanoyS
Summary: Ellos no estaban predestinados. Él jamás habría puesto sus ojos en ella, una asquerosa humana. Ella no podría desearlo, había intentado matarla más de una vez. No se suponía que aquellos fríos ojos la vieran de aquella manera tan ardiente pero, cuando sus labios se encontraban, todo lo que no debía ser era.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

A Kagome, quien ya contaba con 22 años, se le hacía cada vez más difícil llevar el hecho de no tener un novio. Una vez al mes, poco antes de su periodo y sin falta, la asaltaba una oleada de deseo sexual, una necesidad meramente física en la que sentía un fuerte dolor en su intimidad que sólo podía ser saciado y calmado con caricias que, de momento, sólo ella se había proporcionado. Ella había crecido, ahora era una joven y hermosa mujer llena de necesidades no satisfechas, mientras que Inuyasha seguía teniendo la apariencia de un crío de 16 años. Él ya no le inspiraba ni el más mínimo cosquilleo, y mucho menos le servía de inspiración alguna en los momentos en que más deseaba tener a un hombre entre sus piernas. Por otro lado, su hermano mayor tenía el tino de aparecer en aquellas fechas, con una precisión que cualquier reloj suizo envidiaría.

Al principio simplemente había ignorado su presencia, poco o nada le había importado que se acercara a la aldea para visitar a Rin, quien a pesar de los años seguía siendo su protegida; de acuerdo a como los años fueron pasando, y esta nueva tortura se instalaba mensualmente en ella, tan pronto como notó que él siempre aparecía cuando ella se sentía así de "mal" comenzó a sospechar. Pero fue claro para ella que él quería torturarla cuando, durante una cena a la que Kaede lo había invitado, él no paraba de mirarla intensamente aún con su fría careta como si supiera exactamente lo que le pasaba. Fue entonces cuando no sólo se había convertido en objeto de sus pasiones solitarias, sino también principal protagonista de sus sueños más húmedos.

Ese día, al igual que muchos otros desde la primera vez que sucediera, la anciana Kaede había invitado a Sesshomaru a cenar con ellos, pero Kagome simplemente no había podido soportarlo. Él la miraba acusadoramente, pero al mismo tiempo con burla, como si le hiciera gracia su desgracia. Diciendo que se sentía mal, se excusó para poder dejar la cabaña, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba alejarse de Sesshomaru. Y tan pronto como la chica se alejó Inuyasha comenzó a refunfuñar al respecto.

-No sé qué le pasa. Últimamente se la pasa enferma todos los meses, y de paso se pone de mal humor-. Se quejaba pues, cada que ella se ponía así, terminaba pagándola con él.

-Si no sabes qué es lo que le pasa a tu mujer es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba- dijo Sesshomaru para sorpresa de todos, pero sin mirar a nadie, simplemente continuó comiendo.

-Ella no es mi mujer y nunca lo será- aseguró Inuyasha sin más.

Los otros, la Taijiya Sango, el Houshi Miroku y el pequeño zorrito comenzaron a comentar al respecto. Recordando que las cosas entre sus dos amigos se habían enfriado hace ya un tiempo y que incluso habían hablado y decidido continuar siendo sólo amigos. Al principio había sido difícil, se evitaban y cuando no podían hacerlo simplemente no se hablaban, pero poco a poco habían encontrado sentirse cómodos juntos de nuevo.

Luego de haber terminado su comida, tras haber terminado su comida y agradecer a la anciana que cuidaba de su protegida, el mayor de los hermanos se despidió de Rin y se marchó. Aquello no sorprendió a nadie, siempre era lo mismo. Pero esta vez el mayor no se marchó de la aldea. Sin saber qué lo motivaba, caminó hacia donde el olor del celo de Kagome lo llamaba. De acuerdo a como se acercaba podía oler con más intensidad su excitación, su sudor, sus fluidos; así mismo podía escuchar sus suaves quejidos, que intentaba sin éxito acallar. Pero verla de aquella manera fue más de lo que podía soportar.

Kagome se encontraba recostada sobre una pila de hojas secas, aquella extraña ropa que había sustituido al uniforme verde y blanco, pantalones y remeras ajustadas, se encontraban fuera de su lugar habitual. El pantalón se encontraba a la altura de sus tobillos junto a otra prenda blanca de menor tamaño, mientras que la remera estaba subida sobre los pechos, dejándolos a la vista con toda su blancura y perfección, con aquellos pequeños botones cafés erectos. Sus piernas se encontraban dobladas con los pies apoyados en el suelo mientras ella frotaba con una de sus manos la abertura entre sus piernas con ímpetu y la otra mano se encargaba de masajear con suavidad uno de sus pechos, especialmente en aquel botón café que él tenía tantos deseos de succionar.

El Inu Youkai tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir allí y tomarla por la fuerza. Veía aquel cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo arquearse ante el deseo de culminar. Sus labios, húmedos, era mordidos por ella misma con bastante frecuencia, suponía que con la finalidad de evitar que aquellos graves y quedos gemidos escaparan de su garganta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en esos momentos en que los gemidos la traicionaban, también lo hacían sus ojos entreabriéndose un poco.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, el cuerpo femenino convulsionó de puro placer y cayendo luego laxo sobre la hierba. Para entonces ella jadeaba, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo perlado en sudor, haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaran a su frente. Sesshomaru estaba tan duro que no podía moverse, el sólo pensar en hacerlo le dolía, y tras la ligera vestimenta de la época su erección era bastante obvia. No supo en qué momento Inuyasha se había acercado tanto, pero a sólo unos 10 metros dentro de la espesura del bosque llamaba el nombre de la chica, Kagome, haciendo que ella mirara en la dirección en que ambos se encontraban, uno más cerca que el otro. A partir de entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Kagome, al ver que tenía un espectador y a sabiendas de que otro se acercaba muy rápido como para que le diera tiempo de vestirse, no pudo siquiera reaccionar, estaba congelada viendo el vivo deseo en los ojos de aquel Youkai y comprobándolo al ver su enorme erección que por poco no le saca un gemido de sorpresa. Por su parte, el demonio, quien pudo adivinar los pensamientos de la chica incluso antes de que los tuviera, reaccionó mucho más rápido. Tomó a la mujer medio desnuda en brazos y, convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz, desapareció de allí antes de que pudiera delatarlos a ambos ante Inuyasha con aquel gemido.


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Debo admitir que no me esperaba que el prólogo tuviera tan buena aceptación de parte de ustedes, pero me alegra muchísimo y me ha motivado a continuar la historia.

Como han podido ver la historia se centra en el mundo de Inuyasha antes de que mataran a Naraku, pero han pasado los años (a diferencia del manga y anime en los que no importa cuánto tiempo pasen buscando los fragmentos, los personajes no envejecieron ni un poco sino hasta el final cuando han dicho "3 años después").

En fin, espero que este capítulo también les guste y quisiera leer sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias. Lo que sea será bien recibido siempre que sea dicho con buena intención.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer. ~

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

No había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada. Un segundo se recuperaba de un orgasmo maravilloso, al siguiente tenía al motivo de sus sueños más húmedos mirándola como si fuera un león y ella su presa, con una erección en sus pantalones que provocaría la envidia de cualquier actor porno de su época, y al siguiente su exnovio y hermano de aquel frío youkai se acercaba en su dirección. Sin duda alguna si Inuyasha los encontraba a ambos allí habría un lío bien gordo. Pero en el mejor de los casos, si Sesshomaru lograba escabullirse, ella no alcanzaría vestirse a tiempo para que su amigo no la descubriera en tan penosa situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un tonto intento por conseguir una solución rápida, una excusa válida para su situación, pero no la había, o al menos no al alcance de su mente en aquel instante. A continuación, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, el poderoso demonio la tomó en brazos y, convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz, desapareció del lugar justo antes de que Inuyasha llegara.

Cuando ambos se materializaron nuevamente se encontraban en un claro del bosque a no más de 30 minutos de caminata de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, en dicho claro había una pequeña laguna en la que desembocaba el río en el que ella y Sango solían bañarse. En los brazos de aquel demonio Kagome temblaba. Siempre lo había respetado, poco le había temido y en más de una ocasión lo había enfrentado. Pero allí, con la vulnerabilidad que da la desnudez, se encontraba a su merced. Él no hacía más que mirarla; esos ojos que siempre se mostraban fríos e impenetrables, ahora parecían oro derretido, miel caliente y espesa, con una mirada tan ardiente que la encendió de nuevo sin siquiera tocarla. Ella quería que se detuviera, por pudor, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Para bien o para mal, el mismísimo Sesshomaru no entendía qué pasaba con él. Su mente se había nublado de una manera extraña al percibir su esencia virgen y excitada por todo el bosque, obligándolo a ir hacia ella. Y cuando Inuyasha había estado a punto de encontrarlos, él había podido marcharse sólo, pero la simple idea de que su medio hermano la viera de aquella manera lo había hecho enfurecer. Los transportó a ambos fuera de allí incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y ahora, que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el hanyou los rastreara, seguía sosteniendo a la semi-desnuda humana en sus brazos sin intenciones de soltarla.

-¿Vas a matarme?- fue la pregunta que logró formular por fin Kagome. Fue apenas un susurro. No había terminado de decirlo cuando ya se daba golpes mentales de cabeza, cómo se le ocurría preguntarle tal cosa, no debería de darle ideas. Pero lo que recibió de su parte fue una media sonrisa burlona. Entonces la chica juró que estaba en el infierno que él había sido designado para hacerla arrepentirse de sus pecados, o bien en el cielo, y él no era más que una ensoñación. De cualquier forma, ella siempre lo había considerado hermoso, pero nunca tanto como en aquel instante; hermosamente inalcanzable, como la luna que era su emblema.

Sin embargo, allí estaban ambos. Ella sólo necesitaba estirar un poco el brazo para tocarle el rostro. Y creyéndose muerta, o al menos dormida, se aventuró a acortar la distancia que había entre sus dedos y el rostro masculino. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y precavidos, tanteando las reacciones del youkai, quien al principio se había mostrado reacio pero al final había cedido. De esa manera la chica tuvo el privilegio de tocar aquel rostro de facciones finas y aristocráticas. Comenzó con su frente, delineando perfectamente aquella luna menguante en su frente, bajó luego a sus párpados, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos para recorrer aquella franja rojiza que siempre pensó era maquillaje y que en realidad era otra de sus marcas de nacimiento. Descendió luego a las mejillas, de pómulos altos y piel suave.

-Dios, eres hermoso-. Pronunció cuando sus dedos y ojos dedicaron toda su atención a los carnosos labios entreabiertos del macho. Ella en realidad no sabía si había sido sólo un pensamiento o si él la había escuchado, él resolvió su duda en cuanto abrió sus ojos y la besó. La joven humana estaba sumamente sorprendida, ni en sus más locos sueños él había posado los labios en los suyos, él siempre la había tomado con una brutalidad deliciosa, como si aquel fuera su derecho. Pero en la realidad, los labios de él la acariciaban tan dulcemente que casi había querido llorar, pues nunca nadie la había besado de aquella manera.

Su lengua le acariciaba los labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, y una vez ella los separó él la saboreó como si se tratase del manjar más exquisito. Kagome, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, dejó que su lengua imitara la ajena y se enfrentara a ella en una danza erótica. Era un juego peligroso, pero demonios, fuera lo que fuera aquello, si el cielo o el infierno, o incluso un simple sueño, por favor que nadie se atreviera a sacarla de aquel dulce tormento. Sus brazos se movieron sin su autorización para rodear el cuello masculino y aferrarse a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mientras él le soltaba las piernas para poder abrazarse a su cintura y tomarle la nuca para cambiar el ángulo del beso, tornándolo más profundo.

Las enormes manos, piel contra piel recorriéndole la espalda, le recordaron que estaba casi desnuda entre sus brazos. Por impulso le dio un empujón para separarlo de su cuerpo, lo repentino de su reacción hizo que el demonio no pudiera evitarlo, para cuando reaccionó ella caía de trasero frente a él pues, al querer dar un paso atrás, los pies se le enredaron al tener los pantalones en los tobillos. -Demonios- se quejaba la adolorida humana. A toda prisa, se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo, para no tener aquellos ojos mirándola de aquella forma que la turbaba tanto. Desde su altura, y a pesar que ya se había vestido, la desnudaba con la mirada. Era un hecho que el inu youkai la deseaba.

Intentando no sentirse tan inferior a él, se puso en pie de un salto, pero era inútil, él le sacaba al menos unos 20 centímetros. A duras penas le llegaba a los hombros. –Sesshomaru, yo… Yo no…- intentaba decir algo, ni siquiera sabía qué, pero él la hizo callar al mirarla con desprecio. –Eres una humana tonta. Estás en celo, tu cuerpo te exige satisfacer necesidades que son completamente naturales, intentas obtener algo del placer que deseas por tu propia cuenta pero cuando tienes un macho de verdad que puede satisfacerte huyes sin razón alguna-. Aquello dejó atónica a Kagome, pues era la mayor cantidad de palabras que le había escuchado decir jamás, aunque al menos era para algo normal en él: despreciar a los humanos.

Sin esperar respuesta de ella, el demonio se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces ella lo detuvo. –Espera- le dijo, a la vez que tomaba con su mano derecha el antebrazo izquierdo de él. De nuevo, no sabía qué iba a decirle. ¿Acaso iba a disculparse? ¿Por qué, por haberlo dejado caliente? –Para los humanos, el acto sexual es muy distinto que para ustedes, por lo que veo. Nosotros no fornicamos como animales cada vez que nuestro cuerpo siente necesidad. Vamos, hay personas que sí, pero para la mayoría de nosotros, en especial las mujeres, es un poco más… Complicado- explicó ella, él no había volteado a verla, pero al quedarse a escucharla entendió que esperaba a que continuara con su explicación. –La hembra humana desea ser cortejada, que el macho le demuestre que la quiere, que se comprometa, y finalmente sentirse segura de que a partir de entonces será la única para ese macho-. Terminó su breve explicación.

Liberó su brazo del agarre femenino con un brusco movimiento. –Eso no lo obtendrás de mí. Puedo ofrecerte placer, fortuna, vestimentas, joyas… Te deseo, humana. Pero no voy a enamorarme de ti- terminó él antes de continuar con su camino. Si no iba a tener su cuerpo, nada más de ella le interesaba, por lo que no tenía ningún sentido quedarse. Ella, por su parte, al saberse sola se dejó caer en la hierba y apoyó la espalda del tronco grueso de un viejo árbol, dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. No guardaba ningún sentimiento por aquel frío demonio, pero haber sido rechazada de aquella manera le había quebrado la poca autoestima que había podido reconstruir desde que terminase con Inuyasha. ¿Acaso no era suficientemente buena para ningún hombre, fuera humano, hanyou o youkai? Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida allí mientras cierto demonio la cuidaba discretamente.

Se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol dieron contra su rostro. En un acto reflejo tanteó a su alrededor en busca de su almohada para cubrirse la cabeza, pero todo lo que consiguió fue hierba y tierra. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente con una rapidez que la dejó mareada. Ahora sentía mucha más vergüenza. Se había besado con el medio hermano de su ex, este además la había visto prácticamente desnuda y le había, en pocas palabras, propuesto ser su amante, rechazando cualquier otro tipo de relación entre ambos. Pensándolo mejor, no sabía qué había esperado, que después de tenerla él se enamoraría de ella. Que ilusa. Y lo peor es que ella tampoco albergaba ese tipo de sentimientos por él, simplemente deseaba que alguien la quisiera a ella alguna vez, así como Inuyasha había amado a Kikyo, o como Miroku amaba a Sango. Pero ese tipo de relaciones y de sentimientos siempre la evadían a ella.

Se puso de pie con pesadez y caminó todo el camino de vuelta hacia la aldea. Todo lo que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama en la época actual y dormir por una semana. A unos 200 metros de la aldea ya podía escuchar los gritos de Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku. Discutían por su causa. Al parecer la noche anterior había sido luna nueva y los demás no habían dejado salir al primero a buscarla debido a que, en su condición de humano, era peligroso que se alejara demasiado estando solo. Además, Kagome percibió, ellos pensaban que ella simplemente quería estar sola, y les agradecía infinitamente a sus amigos por siempre ayudarla.

Al acercarse unos cuantos metros más pudo por fin verlos a todos, y observar el momento exacto cuando el joven hanyou se percató de su presencia, miró en su dirección con expresión extraña y llegó a su lado de un salto dejando a los demás con las palabras en la boca. Él no le preguntó nada, ni siquiera si estaba, simplemente la olfateaba. Ella apestaba a su medio hermano, aunque no sabía bien qué significaba. –Ese mal nacido. ¿Te hizo algo? Si es así voy a matarlo- gruñía el chico queriendo proteger a su amigo.

Ella, por otro lado estuvo tentada a decir que él la había retenido contra su voluntad, que si no hubiera logrado escapar la habría violado o matado, de esa manera sus amigos no dejarían que él se acercara de nuevo a ella. Inuyasha lo enfrentaría y ella ya no se sentiría tan avergonzada, su orgullo se reestablecería. Pero sería muy egoísta de su parte, además que estaría mintiendo pues él en ningún momento la había forzado a nada, todo lo que había sucedido ella lo había consentido y eso era lo que más la perturbaba.

Kagome tomó entonces la mano de su amigo y lo detuvo de hacer una locura. –No Inuyasha. No me hizo nada- cuando notó que la confusión reemplazaba a la furia en su mirada, lo soltó y continuó su camino hacia la aldea. –Al menos nada que yo no quisiera- terminó más para sí misma que para él, a lo que el hanyou de nuevo de posicionó frente a ella. -¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Ahora dejas que cualquiera te toque?- preguntó mientras llevaba una mano a uno de los pechos femeninos, recibiendo un histérico "osuwari" en respuesta.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, ¿lo entiendes, Inuyasha? Lo que yo haya hecho o no con Sesshomaru es sólo asunto de él y mío. Si yo quiero besarlo lo beso, y el día que se me antoje acostarme con él también lo haré y tú no puedes interferir u opinar, después de todo ya no somos nada- explotó. Ellos habían terminado, pero el chico pretendía continuar siendo el centro de su mundo, y Kagome estaba cansada, no le permitiría tratarla de aquella manera nuevamente.

Una vez en su cabaña, habiendo ignorado campalmente a sus amigos, no porque estuviera enojada con ellos sino que prefería ignorarlos un rato que ir con su mal humor ahora y decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, sabía que al menos Sango la entendería; se había echado sobre su cama a rememorar cada detalle de aquel beso. Había sido perfecto. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir sus labios, su olor cubriéndola, sus manos acariciándola. Decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba húmeda y excitada de nuevo. Con frustración se cambió de ropa y se preparó para el día de trabajo, tal vez así pudiera mantener al hermoso demonio fuera de sus pensamientos al menos por un rato.

Y había sido así. Durante el día, el arduo trabajo de la aldea la mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada como para tener tiempo de pensar en él. Pero en las noches, sus besos y caricias la atormentaban en sueños, despertando la mayor parte del tiempo sudada y temblando, húmeda. Un día incluso había despertado desnuda y con los labios adoloridos, como si recién la hubieran besado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Antes que nada, me disculpo por la larga demora, no tengo perdón. No los abrumaré con los detalles.

Acá les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Habían pasado 3 meses desde aquel beso, 3 meses en los que soñaba a diario con él, en los que más de una vez había despertado en la madrugada, desnuda, con los labios inflamados, los pezones endurecidos y con la sensación de sus manos cubriéndole el cuerpo. En esos 3 meses Sesshomaru había aparecido con mayor frecuencia en la aldea, iba al menos cada 15 días pero contrario a lo que ella hubiera pensado, él no lo hacía para burlarse de ella como lo hiciera antes, él mostraba genuino interés en los avances de Rin, su protegida, y la ignoraba por completo a ella, incluso más que antes. Aquello le hería incluso más el orgullo.

Una tarde, durante uno de sus acostumbrados baños en las aguas termales con Sango, ella se había atrevido a preguntarle por fin sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche que no había llegado a dormir y, omitiendo algunos detalles, Kagome le había comentado de su encuentro cercano con él y el beso que habían compartido. La exterminadora se sorprendió pero no la juzgó. La miko del futuro aprovechó entonces la oportunidad que su amiga le estaba dando para hacerle algunas preguntas, ya que como exterminadora se suponía que ella supiera muchas cosas sobre los demonios.

-Cuéntame sobre los youkais, Sango. Sobre su manera de llevar las relaciones, las emociones, incluso… El sexo- se ruborizó antes de mencionar lo último, pero necesitaba saber. Sango también se ruborizó antes de comenzar a responder.

-Pues, verás. Los youkais no son creaturas emocionales, como nosotros. Claro que pueden sentir amor, ahí tienes el ejemplo del padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, él se enamoró de aquella princesa humana. Los demonios perro tienen la particularidad de que, una vez se enamoran, han hallado a su pareja para toda la vida, y si dicha pareja muere, ellos pueden incluso llegar a morir de tristeza al poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no lo demuestran de la misma manera. Mientras los humanos hablan de sus sentimientos, los youkais perro los demuestran, aunque por su personalidad fría y distante puede ser difícil darse cuenta-.

-Por eso Inuyasha nunca pudo olvidar a Kikyo-. Conectó Kagome lo que su amiga le decía con su antiguo amor.

-Así es. Nunca te lo dije porque creí que al ser él un hanyou, quizá podría ser distinto para él en este sentido. Y sí que lo es, ya ves que no ha muerto de tristeza, pero quizá no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que lo supere-. Aquello dejó pensativa incluso a la taijiya.

-Y, ¿suelen intimar con una mujer que no aman?- indagó.

-Oh, claro que sí. Cuando encuentran a su pareja, son 100% fieles. Pero antes de ello, vaya, son muy promiscuos. Después de todo, son perros Kagome. No se puede cambiar esa naturaleza animal en ellos. Pero en general los youkais no buscan revolcones de una noche con mujeres de buena reputación, prefieren pagar por sus mujeres que recibir favores. Cuando se hacen con una amante, la cuidan como si fuera su mujer, y le son fieles hasta que se cansan de ellas. Muchas amantes de youkais cometen el error de enamorarse de ellos al confundir sus atenciones, y por ello terminan cansándolos incluso más pronto, al pedirles un compromiso o que las marquen. Pero los youkais, cuando no se han enamorado, aprecian demasiado su libertad, y las mujeres sean de la raza que sean ocupamos demasiado tiempo, ¿No crees?- se burlaba de sí misma la chica, intentado animar a la menor.

-Supongo que sí- estaba demasiado distraída pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar como para darse cuenta de la mirada incrédula que le daba su amiga.

-¿Acaso te has enamorado de él, Kagome?

-No seas tonta Sango. Ese demonio orgulloso y engreído ha intentado matarnos a todos más de una vez. No podría enamorarme de alguien que ha intentado matarme. Pero, desde aquel beso, debo admitir que lo deseo, Sango.

-Pues, ten cuidado amiga, porque él también te desea. Y por lo que he podido apreciar, él no va a detenerse hasta que te tenga.

-¿De qué hablas, Sango? Si ha estado ignorándome por completo todo el tiempo.

-Oh, no. Sólo cuando tú lo miras. Pero cuando te distraes, él no puede apartar los ojos de ti. Es tan intenso que a veces debo apartar la mirada porque me avergüenza. Y eso que no me mira a mí.

Después del largo baño, Kagome se disculpó con su amiga pidiéndole que regresara sola a la aldea pues necesitaba caminar a solas y pensar mucho en lo que le había dicho. Sin darse cuenta cómo, llegó a aquel claro del bosque en el que ella y Sesshomaru se habían besado. La miko estaba ya tan agotada de aquel deseo insatisfecho que casi deseaba que la buscara y la tomara por la fuerza, aunque no creía oponer demasiada resistencia. Si era verdad que él la deseaba, ¿Por qué no hacía algo al respecto? ¿Acaso había herido su orgullo al rechazarlo?

-Sesshomaru- lo llamó al sentir su presencia cerca y cuando se hizo presente frente a ella no dijo nada, como era su costumbre. –Supongo que has venido a visitar a Rin- comentó por decir algo, y fue lo único que se le ocurrió que podría atraerlo a aquella zona.

-Si tienes curiosidad respecto a mí y a mí raza, sería mejor que me preguntaras directamente- mencionó ignorando por completo el comentario anterior de la joven miko y obteniendo como primera respuesta el rubor en las mejillas ajenas.

-Pues, ya que nos has estado espiando… ¿Podrías decirme qué tan acertada estuvo mi consejera?

-Ella es buena exterminadora y tiene buena información. Pero me temo que aún le falta mucho por aprender respecto a nosotros.

-Ilústrame.

Después de algunos segundos considerando lo que iba o no a decirle, si es que debía decirle algo, decidió que un poco más de información no le vendría mal. -Es verdad que los jóvenes youkais perro son muy promiscuos, más los machos que las hembras pues tenemos el celo mucho más seguido que ellas. Somos fieles con nuestras amantes, pero ellas también deben serlo, cuando una amante es infiel, según nuestra ley, el youkai tiene derecho de hacer con ella lo que mejor le plazca, incluso matarla. Aunque algunos prefieren tenerlas como esclavas, ya que así pueden violarlas. A los youkais macho nos gusta follar duro, pero nos contenemos para no lastimar a nuestras hembras, a quienes en su mayoría no les gusta la rudeza en el sexo.

Más roja que un tomate, Kagome asintió ante la nueva información. -¿Y hay forma de finalizar dicha relación de "amantes"?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Aun no eres mi amante y ya estás pensando en deshacerte de mí?

-No me quiero deshacer de ti, sólo no…- vio la sonrisa burlona de él, pues ambos sabían que había admitido en pocas palabras que quería ser su amante. -No quiero romper la ley por ignorarla-. Finalizó sin poder verlo de nuevo a la cara.

-¿No quieres saber mejor cuál es el procedimiento para volverte mi amante?- había anulado la distancia entre ellos estando a sólo un par de centímetros ahora. Le tomó el mentón para poder verla a los ojos. –Es la última vez que voy a decir esto, así que mejor responde lo que de verdad deseas: sé mía.

-No me lo estás pidiendo. Lo estás ordenando.

-Y, ¿Vas a desobedecerme?

-Sólo quiero saber un poco más. Es todo.

Previendo que aquello iba a extenderse, fue a sentarse bajo la sombra del mismo árbol bajo el que ella había dormido la última vez, y cuando ella por fin se sentó frente a él, comenzó a hablar. -Una hembra, sea de la raza que sea, se vuelve la amante de un youkai perro macho luego del primer encuentro sexual en que el macho eyacula en su interior.

-¿Eso no es peligroso? La hembra podría quedar embarazada-. Interrumpió la humana.

-La única forma en que una hembra, sea humana o youkai, quede preñada es que tanto la bestia como el youkai estén de acuerdo en que dicha hembra es la adecuada para engendrar herederos. Generalmente esto ocurre luego del emparejamiento, pero no es necesario.

-¿Quién es esta bestia?

-Los youkais de mi rango, que tenemos una forma semi-humana y otra de animal, poseemos una bestia. Es algo así como, nuestra conciencia. Pero es más independiente. A veces pueden tomar control de nuestros cuerpos.

-Vaya. ¿Entonces es como si dos seres habitaran el mismo cuerpo?

-Ten en cuenta que tenemos 2 cuerpos. Ambos podemos controlar ambas formas, pero las bestias resultan, en general, más salvajes y más sabias.

-Ahora, lo primero que te he preguntado. ¿Cómo se termina con este tipo de relaciones?

-Es básicamente con tiempo. Para que la hembra sea reconocida como amante, el macho eyacula en su interior pues, de esa manera, su olor queda impregnado en ella y otros demonios pueden saber que dicha hembra tiene dueño. Pero con el tiempo el aroma se va desvaneciendo. Si pasa que durante un celo de la hembra el macho no la toma de nuevo, o la toma pero no cumple con la condición, su olor desaparece de la hembra y automáticamente ella queda libre de dicho compromiso o relación. Con las youkais el periodo es de 3 meses, con las humanas es 1 mes, por esta razón a muchos youkais les gustan más las humanas.

Aquel último comentario consiguió apenarla hasta tal punto que prefirió no hacer más preguntas. Era suficiente por una noche.

-Debo irme- dijo de repente Kagome, al notar lo oscuro que se había tornado el cielo sin que ella lo notase. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse, pero los ojos decepcionados del youkai la hicieron dudar. Él había dicho que sería la última vez que le pediría ser su amante, y ella le creía. Pero no se sentía preparada para perder su virginidad esa noche. Tenía muchas cosas nuevas en la cabeza, demasiado en qué pensar. Además, se le apetecía algo más romántico. A pesar de tener aquella certeza, se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos del perfecto macho y lo besó. Lo besó con el ardor que él la besaba en sus sueños. –En mis sueños eres mucho más fogoso-. Gimió en medio del beso, ante lo que él reaccionó tomándole los glúteos con las manos y apretándola contra sus caderas.

-No me tientes a tomarte por la fuerza- gruñó el demonio, quien presentía que ella en cualquier momento se pondría en pie dejándolo de nuevo con las ganas de tomarla.

-Quiero que me tomes. Y no quiero que te cohíbas conmigo, quiero que te dejes llevar y me muestres tu lado más salvaje- le susurró ella al oído, logrando que dejara escapar un gruñido de anticipación. -Pero… No hoy-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ahora con frustración.

-Te deseo, Sesshomaru. Lo sabes muy bien. Y ahora entiendo cómo son estas cosas para los youkais, pero yo quiero más que ser la amante de alguien. Y no me malinterpretes, no te estoy pidiendo que te emparejes conmigo.- Añadió al ver la expresión asqueada del macho. -Simplemente quiero alguien que me aprecie, que se preocupe por conocerme, que le importen mis opiniones y que disfrute de compartir otras cosas y no sólo el sexo.- La expresión de Sesshomaru no cambió en absoluto. Kagome se rio de sí misma, él debía estar pensando que estaba loca. –Sé que no estás interesado en esas cosas. Así que supongo que lo nuestro no podrá ser.- Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue alada por la muñeca y cayó nuevamente.

La joven miko estaba confundida. El mayor la mirada sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero con el entrecejo fruncido, como era normal. Dirigió sus manos al rostro masculino y con los pulgares masajeó aquel entrecejo hasta que se relajó un poco. –No quiero volver a ser sólo una herramienta. Sé que no puedes entenderme, no te pido que lo hagas. Sólo déjame ir.- Pero él no lo hizo. La mantuvo allí donde estaba y volvió a besarla. Ella al principio se resistió, pero al sentir cómo él se contenía se dejó llevar un poco más.

En aquella posición ambos tenían acceso a la mayor parte del cuerpo del otro, así fueron recorriéndose y reconociéndose, comenzaron a aprender del otro, lo que les gustaba y les complacía más. Kagome descubrió que cuando le acariciaba el cuero cabello o detrás de las orejas él se relajaba lo bastante como para que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él. Mientras que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que cuando apretaba con fuerza sus glúteos pegándola a él o cuando le besaba cuello, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos quedos; cuando hacía ambas cosas al mismo tiempo ella se arqueaba y no lograba contener un gemido sonoro y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento.

De aquella manera continuaron hasta que ambos supieron que, si continuaban, no se detendrían. Kagome intentó ponerse en pie para marcharse, pero las piernas le fallaron y de no ser porque Sesshomaru la haló por una mano hacia él, habría terminado aparatosamente en el suelo, en cambio cayó con suavidad de vuelta en su regazo, esta vez no a horcajadas sino como si él la acunara.

-Sólo dame un minuto, ya recupero mis fuerzas y me voy- le pidió, pero la verdad estaba agotada. Recostó la cabeza de su hombro y repitió –será sólo un minuto- a lo que él asintió sabiendo que ella se quedaría dormida allí sin nada que alguno de ellos pudiera, o quisiera, hacer.

* * *

Algunos comentarios (Alerta de spoiler): 

Pues, hasta aquí la historia es únicamente respecto a Kagome y Sesshomaru, un poco sexoso y poco romántico pero esto irá cambiando de acuerdo a como avance la historia. Además, en el próximo capitulo ya comenzará Naraku a hacer de las suyas y veremos más que sólo a esta parejita acaramelados, sólo eso les adelanto xD.

Agradecimientos especiales a MaquiLeggs, Marishka, damalunaely, Krisstal, LilSykesMixer, Alinita28, Miakimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, Andy Taisho, chene, estrellataisho, Saris129, ClauGazz, nathalyvasquez.002, Maria Amarilla, Aoi Dandelion. Por sus comentarios, muchas gracias.


	4. Capítulo 3

Bueno, esta vez no me he demorado tanto. Espero que este tercer capítulo también les guste. Los dejo leer y comento al final ~

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Contrario a lo que había esperado: despertar sola y vulnerable en medio de aquel claro de nuevo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el interior de su cabaña. Aun llevaba la ropa que se había puesto luego de su relajante baño con Sango, pero no llevaba calzado y su cabello estaba suelto y revuelto sobre la almohada que había traído desde su época. Al principio se había sentido desubicada y un poco mareada, pero cuando logró recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo e inconscientemente sonrió, no sabía por qué pero se sentía feliz. Luego recordó lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho, respecto a ser la última vez de su oferta, e inmediatamente se sintió triste.

Con la intención de no pensar en el demonio y en lo que había pasado hasta el momento entre ellos, decidió levantarse, cambiarse y ponerse manos a la obra. Al final del día la chica se encontraba exhausta, pues para cumplir con su cometido había tenido que ocuparse de muchísimas tareas. No había parado ni siquiera para almorzar, corriendo de un lado a otro, curando las distraídas heridas de los niños, las manos cansadas de los hombres e incluso ayudó en el parto de una joven mujer de la aldea. Preparó brebajes medicinales para mantener la despensa bien surtida y fue con Kaede por las plantas que ahora escaseaban.

Tomó el pequeño bolso que siempre cargaba consigo cuando iba a bañarse, donde llevaba siempre sus implementos rutinarios de limpieza, incluyó una muda nueva de ropa y marchó camino a un baño rápido y relajante en las termales cercanas. Para cuando volvió le sorprendió ver a Sesshomaru allí, era muy tarde para sus visitas, y ver que todo su grupo lo rodeaba le preocupó. Supo entonces con certeza que algo había ocurrido. Dejó de lado el bolso de mano y corrió a unírseles, Sango le informó entonces que esperaban por ella para recibir información importante.

-Ha habido ataques en la frontera de mis territorios con los del sur. Han hecho parecer que ha sido gente del Oeste, pero por aquella zona no hay conflictos de ningún tipo.- Comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos recientes. –Si mis sospechas son ciertas, se trata de Naraku queriendo provocar una guerra. El Sur y el Oeste nunca hemos sido buenos amigos y a lo largo de la historia se ha comprobado que una guerra entre ambos puntos cardinales podía ser provocada con mucha facilidad.-

Kagome pensó que no era normal que el youkai les diera a ellos un informe de lo que sucedía, y menos aún que les diera una lección de historia. Inuyasha se adelantó a lo que ella ansiaba saber: -Al grano, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-

-Anciana Kaede, necesito que permanezca en la aldea, como siempre, y que cuide de Rin. Jaken estará encargado de cuidar cada paso que ella de, y algunos de mis hombres estarán por los alrededores, así que no se sorprenda.- La anciana asintió. Si bien la pequeña Rin ya no era una niña, a sus 14 años tenía casi la misma edad que Kagome cuando comenzó su travesía en la época Feudal, todos sabían lo mucho que Sesshomaru la sobreprotegía, quizá más ahora que comenzaba a desarrollarse y lucir más como una mujer joven que como una niña, llamando la atención de los jóvenes, atención que el "padre" repudiaba.

-¿Tus hombres?- Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad pues nunca había visto que le acompañase nadie más que Rin, su dragón Ah-Un y el pequeño sapo verde.

-Soy lord de todo el Oeste, miko. Tengo un ejército a mis órdenes.- Le explicó mirándola directamente a los ojos, y si bien aquella mirada no había sido especialmente ardiente como algunas otras que le había dedicado antes, se le secó la boca. -Houshi, Taijiya.- Los mencionó antes de proseguir. –Dado que no puedo dejar a todo mi ejército aquí para comprobar una teoría, sería de utilidad tener más guerreros aquí. En caso de necesitarlo, pueden comunicarse con mis hombres, ellos los proveerán de cualquier cosa que necesiten.- Ellos se vieron entre sí y finalmente asintieron también. –Humana, necesito tu habilidad de sentir los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, tú vienes conmigo.- La manera en que le habló de su habilidad le recordó a la menor ese pasado no tan lejano en el que era sólo una herramienta para Inuyasha, y se sintió dolida. Aun así asintió.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- Preguntó Inuyasha muy a su pesar pues, una vez sus grupos se habían unido, por decisión casi unánime habían elegido al mayor de los hermanos como líder, y si bien como hermano no lo apreciaba, debía admitir que como dirigente lo respetaba.

Antes de responder, en los ojos del mayor se mostró un brillo extraño que ninguno de los que lo notaron supo identificar. -Hablaremos luego de tu tarea.- Miró directamente a la miko y le ordenó: -Prepárate, partiremos al alba.- Y sólo cuando la chica se alejó lo suficiente, comenzó a explicar su plan a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco antes del alba, Kagome se despertó en medio de uno de sus eróticos sueños. Tenía la respiración acelerada y una leve capa de sudor le cubría la frente. La bata que usaba para dormir estaba en el suelo y su corpiño desabrochado y subido sobre los pechos, sus pezones erectos. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos notó a Sesshomaru al otro lado de la habitación, con la respiración tan acelerada como la suya y la mirada cargada de deseo sobre su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera emitir ningún sonido, el demonio estaba sobre ella silenciándola con un beso profundo.

-¿Tú?- murmuró apenas la joven cuando sus labios se separaron. –Nunca fueron sueños… Tú…- Estaba atónita la humana. Sabía que la deseaba, pero no imaginó que la intensidad fuera tal como para aprovecharse de su sueño y tocarla de aquella manera.

-No.- Dijo él con voz ronca. Debía explicarle, debía decirle. Pero no podía. No encontraba las palabras y, aunque dijera las frases correctas, ella no lo creería en ese momento. –Maldita sea.- Gruñó ahora. Cuando se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, los suyos se mostraban rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas verdes. Kagome supuso que se trataba de su bestia tomando el control. –Controla tus sueños, humana. De lo contrario este Sesshomaru no podrá controlarse.- El labio inferior de la chica comenzó a temblar como si tiritara de frío, gesto ante el que el demonio emitió un nuevo gruñido y tomó aquel labios entre los suyos, arrancando un suave gemido de los femeninos.

En un movimiento tan veloz que dejó mareada a la humana, el demonio estaba de pronto en la entrada a su cabaña. Se sintió vacía, después de haberlo tenido encima, sentir su peso y estar rodeada por todo él, sentir sus labios y caricias, ahora que se había alejado notaba el frío de la noche. Pensaba protestar hasta que el demonio pronunció unas palabras que sin duda no iban dirigidas a ella. Comprendió entonces que se había puesto de pie con la intención de evitar el paso de alguien, informando que ella estaba casi lista y saldría en un momento, consiguiendo así que el intruso se alejara y aprovechando para irse también, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la confundida humana.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando salió de su cabaña todos sus amigos menos Inuyasha estaban afuera, y además de ellos se encontraban tres youkais que no conocía. Sesshomaru pasó a presentar ante todos a sus hombres.

Ryoga era un youkai jabalí, tenía el cabello de un castaño rojizo muy corto, era de contextura gruesa y estatura media, apenas un poco más alto que Kagome pero con una espalda muy ancha, sus ojos eran negros. El youkai tigre, Tora, era casi tan alto como Sesshomaru y de la misma contextura, sus ojos era castaños muy claros, como color avellana, y su cabello rubio oscuro. Y finalmente una chica muy guapa, de larguísimos cabellos de un verde intenso y ojos de mismo color en un tono más claro, como el agua, era una youkai serpiente y su nombre era Midori.

Hechas las correspondientes presentaciones, los que se quedaban comenzaron con sus tareas cotidianas, y los que se marchaban iniciaron su camino hacia el sur.

El viaje hasta la frontera sería largo, al menos dos semanas de caminata, y se haría incluso más largo si ninguno de los dos emitía palabra. Kagome seguía confundida sobre lo que había pasado aquella mañana, ¿Acaso de verdad el demonio había estado atormentándola todas las noches acudiendo a su alcoba mientras dormía? No parecía algo que él hiciera, pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Por otro lado él parecía molesto, ni siquiera la miraba y cuando lo hacía su ceño se fruncía más de lo normal. Era un descaro que se molestara con ella cuando el que había actuado mal era él.

Pasó una semana antes de que alguno pronunciara palabra alguna más que para ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a las comidas, los descansos o el viaje en sí mismo, y hasta donde la chica tenía entendido les quedaba una semana más de viaje. Durante aquellas noches transcurridas no había sido capaz de dormir profundamente, aun con la duda de lo que había pasado realmente, se mantenía prácticamente en vela durante toda la noche, durmiendo cortos periodos y despertándose por el más mínimo sonido. Cuando ya no aguantó más, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió preguntarle directamente.

-Sesshomaru.- Lo llamó esa tarde luego de haber armado el campamento donde pasarían la noche. Se acercó a él y sentó a su lado, él simplemente la miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Con sus manos le masajeó el entrecejo, gesto que el demonio ya parecía aceptar sin enojo y se relajó un poco. -¿Quieres decirme qué sucedió realmente?- preguntó ahora con las manos en su regazo, no especificó, pero él sin duda sabría a qué se refería.

-No.- Fue su seca respuesta, adivinando a qué se refería.

-Bastardo orgulloso. ¿Prefieres que crea que eres, además de todos los adjetivos negativos que pueda darte, un enfermo sexual que atrevería a meterse en la cama de una mujer mientras duerme para aprovecharse de ella? ¿Es lo que eres?- Preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Lo que creas o no, es tu problema, no mío.-

-¿Entonces está bien si pienso que no eres más que un pervertido?- Lo provocó. -¿O que no tienes sentimientos en absoluto?-

-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso, humana? Desde el principio me culpaste de… No sé de qué, sin preguntar. Perfecto. Pero antes de incriminarme en algo más, ¿Por qué no ves lo que has hecho tú?- La acusó. Y tras hacerlo se puso de pie y comenzó su retirada.

-¿Yo?- Se puso de pie inmediatamente, aunque él le diera la espalda.

Antes de responder, finalmente la dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro. -¡Sí, tú! Aunque quieras lucir como la víctima en todo esto, has sido tú quien lo provocó. Durante cada visita que hacía a la aldea me dedicabas miradas lascivas, ¿o no? Me deseabas. Apuesto a que querías que te tomara por la fuerza para poder culparme y quedar como la chica buena, la virgen inocente. ¿O no?-

Kagome no dijo nada, pues sabía que todo aquello era verdad, había llegado a soñar incluso que él la tomaba por la fuerza, y aunque lloraba cada vez, lo disfrutaba. Pero esos eran sus pensamientos más oscuros y profundos, ¿Cómo podía él haberlos adivinado tan fácilmente? Eso pensaba cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa que espantaría a cualquiera, y se giró para verla de frente.

-No lo hice. Quizá yo no soy el bastardo inmoral que aparento ser. Pero tú no eres tan buena y decente. Sé que quieres que te diga que sí, que me lancé sobre ti mientras dormías, que te toqué hasta que estuvieras así de húmeda.- Se acercó hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de ella, quien tenía los ojos acuosos, a punto de llorar. –Cuando llegué a la aldea el olor de tu sexo estaba en todos lados, debo admitir que lo primero que pensé fue en ir, despertarte y hacerte mía. Pero al entrar en tu cabaña murmuraste mi nombre. Pensé que era una invitación, pero seguías dormida, te tocabas como aquella vez que te vi en el bosque, y por poco no cumplí tu jodido deseo.-

-¡Cállate, cállate!- gritó la chica por fin rompiendo en llanto, cubriendo sus oídos.

-No, ahora vas a escucharme.- La agarró por ambos antebrazos y le obligó a escucharlo. –He asesinado, he torturado y manipulado situaciones si eso era necesario para conseguir un fin, pero no soy un violador. No tomo mujeres a la fuerza. La mujer con la que esté, estará tan deseosa como yo, gritará de placer no de dolor, y consentirá cualquier cosa que yo le haga. ¿Me estás entendiendo?- Ella asintió sin verle a la cara, la avergonzaba aquella situación. –Así pues, si deseas que te tome tendrás que pedirlo. No entraré a hurtadillas en tu lecho-.

Después de aquella última frase la soltó y se alejó de ella, como si le diera asco su sola presencia. Ella simplemente cayó de rodillas en ese mismo lugar, y tras quedarse sin lágrimas se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Esa noche también soñó con Sesshomaru, pero esta vez él no la tocó, sólo le dedicó la misma mirada reprobatoria y palabras hirientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente el youkai no la despertó para continuar su viaje, estaba sola en un territorio desconocido, a días del único lugar seguro que conocía, y sin la más mínima idea de cómo regresar. Se sintió asqueada consigo misma, él debía pensar que aún era sólo una niña y tenía razón. Pero era mejor así, de esa manera él ya no la desearía y ella tendría que dejar de desearlo también.

Se había pasado la noche rememorando sus palabras. En sueños se repetían una y otra vez. Fue entonces que recordó lo que él le había dicho la primera vez que se besaron: _"Estás en celo, tu cuerpo te exige satisfacer necesidades que son completamente naturales, intentas obtener algo del placer que deseas por tu propia cuenta pero cuando tienes un macho de verdad que puede satisfacerte huyes sin razón alguna"_. Quizá se había engañado con cuentos románticos en el que llegaría su príncipe azul sobre un corcel blanco a cumplir con todos sus sueños de princesa. Pero la verdad ella no tenía sentimientos por él, había jurado ante Sango que no podría enamorarse de alguien que había intentado asesinarla, pero aun así quería que él la amara, y eso sólo le demostraba que no había madurado lo suficiente como para tener una verdadera relación.

Pensó entonces que se merecía el que la hubiera abandonado allí, a su suerte. Terminó de recoger sus pertenencias, y comenzaba a caminar en el sentido que creía era por donde habían llegado cuando un fuerte estruendo resonó a su espalda. Era una batalla, no muy lejos de su posición, y supuso que allí debía estar Sesshomaru. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en su dirección.

* * *

Acá les dejo algunas interrogantes para darles algo en qué pensar: ...

¿Por qué Sesshomaru de repente les da todas aquellas explicaciones?

¿Por qué Sesshomaru esperó a que Kagome se fuera para explicar su plan completo a los demás?

¿Por qué Inuyasha no estaba allí cuando Kagome salió de su cabaña?

¿Por qué, en realidad, Sesshomaru no estaba allí cuando Kagome despertó (la última mañana)? ¿En verdad se iba sin ella?

Hmmmm... ~

-.-.-.-.-.-

Acá quiero aclarar un punto que ya había mencionado, creo que en el primer capítulo, pero creo que no me leyeron el comentario jajaja.. La historia se ubica 7 años después de que Kagome llegara al Sengoku, pero aun no han matado a Naraku y tampoco ha desaparecido la perla, simplemente el tiempo aquí si transcurre y no como en el anime que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase Kagome sigue teniendo 15 años .

La situación actual con los grupos (el hecho de que se hayan unido) lo explicaré en la historia más adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin más que agregar, mil gracias a todos los que leen, y un agradecimiento especial a los que, además, dejan sus comentarios: Linda28091993, Kigen no Lawliet, Alinita28, sofiabarbara.m, Faby Sama, KnL, Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, nany youkai, Aoi Dandelion, LUNA NUEVA.

Gracias a tod s, espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios. Me dan ideas nuevas y ganas de continuar. Nos leemos en el próximo capitúlo ;P


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

-.-.-.-.-.- AÑO Y MEDIO ANTES - FLASHBACK -.-.-.-.-.-

POV Naraku~

-¿Qué planeas hacer con esa flor?- preguntó una curiosa Kagura mientras entraba en la estancia luego de llegar de cumplir con una y veía a uno de sus hermanos marcharse a cumplir con la misión encomendada. Ella misma acababa de llegar de cumplir uno de los caprichos de Naraku.

-¿Has hecho lo que te ordené?- preguntó él ignorando a la youkai.

-Le he dicho lo que ordenaste.- Fue su escueta respuesta.

-Muy bien.- Dijo dando por sanjada la conversación, dando a entender a su subordinada que podía retirarse. Pero cuando ella tuvo la mano en el marco de la puerta dispuesta a deslizarla para marcharse, él volvió a hablar. -¿Sabes qué flor es, Kagura?- Ante la negación de la youkai de ojos rojos, le explicó. –Esa flor posee poderes curativos muy potentes, así como propiedades afrodisíacas. Si se las das a un hombre que te desea sexualmente, tu presencia y su aroma combinados podrían excitarlo al instante. Pero si preparas un brebaje con ellas, y la pones sobre una herida, en cuanto el cuerpo lo absorba cicatrizará cualquier herida, no esperes que reviva a un muerto o que te regenere una extremidad; pero, como efecto secundario volvería loco de lujuria incluso al más poderoso youkai.- Una risa satánica se formó en los labios de hanyou ante la expectativa de un plan que tomaría meses, puede que incluso un par de años, en mostrar resultados.

-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -.-.-.-.-.-

POV Sesshomaru~

Apenas amaneció, se puso en pie. Era hora de continuar con el viaje al Sur, si la información que le habían dado era correcta, después de la semana de caminata que restaba hasta la frontera debían viajar al menos una semana más en la misma dirección y puede que unos días más dentro de aquellos territorios en sentido Este, le habían dado indicaciones, todo lo que debía hacer era seguirlas y esperar que la humana no hiciera demasiadas preguntas, o que Naraku no se adelantara a sus planes. Comenzó a recoger para darle unos minutos más a la miko, apagó el fuego y ordenó los implementos utilizados por ella para la cena la noche anterior. Había sido muy duro con ella, pero todavía sus poderes podían ser de utilidad, así que si estaba enojada con él por un tiempo sería positivo para el plan.

-Vaya, vaya. La escena más extraña jamás pensada.- La voz de Naraku provenía de su espalda, junto a Kagome. Sesshomaru se giró al instante, pero mantuvo siempre los ojos en su enemigo. –El youkai más poderoso y orgulloso de todos los tiempos, a excepción de su propio padre claro, junto a la sacerdotisa humana a la que debería odiar. Simplemente enternecedor.-

Gruñó al verse descubierto. Si Naraku había enviado una marioneta no podía ser más que como un anuncio. Le estaba diciendo "sé dónde estás, y a dónde vas". Obviamente no iba a permitir que se acercara más a la guarida donde se suponía que se encontraba su corazón. Pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto. Aunque quizá eso significaba que estaba más cerca de lo que creyó. –Tal vez, después de todo, también heredé eso de mi padre.- Dijo con voz tranquila. En ese momento le convenía más que pensara que simplemente se había escapado con una amante, y no que tenían algún plan concreto en su contra, solo en el caso de que no lo supiera ya.

Actuó sorprendido y luego hizo una reverencia. -Lo lamento, lord Sesshomaru, pero voy a tener que privarlo de la presencia de su amada miko. Sus habilidades son requeridas un poco al norte de aquí.- Se inclinó para tomarla por uno de sus brazos, cuando el gruñido del inu demonio lo detuvo.

Colocando una mano sobre Tokijin le dedicó una mirada fría al bastardo. –No te atrevas a tocarla con tus inmundas manos, asqueroso hanyou.-

Se irguió y simuló pensar la situación unos minutos. –De acuerdo, haremos lo siguiente: Iremos unos 100 metros más al sur para no despertar a la pobre miko. El que gane, se queda con la chica.-

-Entonces ve tú al frente, y decide cuando estemos lo bastante lejos en dónde quieres pelear.- Habría dicho morir, pero dado que era una marioneta, no habría tal cosa como la muerte cuando se deshiciera de él.

-.-.-.-.-.—

POV Kagome~

Cuando llegó al campo de batalla se encontró a Sesshomaru frente a frente con Naraku, aunque era evidente que no era más que una marioneta, cada vez las hacía más fuertes. Ambos parecían cansados, jadeaban y sudaban. La mirada de su aliado era de odio puro, mientras que el otro parecía burlón, estaba provocándolo.

-Vaya, vaya. Que bien que se nos uniera por fin, señorita Kagome. Estábamos hablando de usted hace solo un momento, ¿no es así, lord Sesshomaru?- La sonrisa en el rostro del hanyou era repugnante.

-¡Cállate y pelea!- Le gritó, asestándole un par de cortes con su espada, esquivando y recibiendo también unos cuantos golpes.

-¿Pero qué sucede, mi lord? ¿No le ha gustado lo que le he dicho? ¿Acaso no piensa usted que su hermano tiene una noviecilla bien guarra? Saltando de un hermano a otro a su conveniencia.- El tono de su voz dejaba claro que se burlaba de ambos, pero el demonio estaba fuera de sí ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué no me enfrentas personalmente, Naraku? Si eres tan valiente para decir tales palabras referente a una mujer, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo, eres incapaz de protegerte?- Atacó verbalmente también.

-La mujercita de los Taisho no vale la pena.- Escupió antes de que una flecha sagrada le rosara el hombro derecho, dejándole un rasguño profundo. -Maldita chiquilla.- Decidió mantenerla ocupada con un panal de sus insectos venenosos.

-La próxima vez ven y dímelo en mi cara.- Le gritó al hanyou mientras se defendía contra los insectos. Logró acertar a algunos con sus flechas, pero cuando estuvieron demasiado cerca tuvo que usar tanto el arco como la flecha como si se tratara de espadas para alejarlos de sí misma, pero evidentemente no era tan efectivo. Sesshomaru, al ver que la chica estaba en problemas, fue directo hacia ella y eliminó a los insectos restantes con sus garras sin percatarse de que por cuidar a la humana, se había descuidado a sí mismo.

Fue el pánico en el rostro femenino mirando detrás de él lo que lo alertó. En cuestión de segundos, mientras el youkai apenas se giraba, la humana tomó su arco, tensó, apuntó al bastardo que la había ofendido y, tras pasar a milímetros del rostro de Sesshomaru, la flecha entró en la cabeza del medio demonio que estuvo a sólo instantes de clavar su espada en el pecho de su aliado. Si bien le evitó la muerte al demonio, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar el golpe del todo. La marioneta se hizo polvo en el aire y su aliado resultó con una fea abertura en el brazo izquierdo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Kagome cayó de rodillas en el suelo temblando. De haberle fallado la puntería por sólo milímetros, pudo haber purificado al demonio, había estado tan cerca. La chica se encontraba en shock, no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido. Actuó por instinto, la adrenalina había provocado aquella reacción, y gracias a los dioses todo había salido bien, pero pudo haber fallado. Cuando el mayor se giró a verla, algo se rompió dentro de ella. Le había salvado, pero aún así se encontraba herido.

-¡Por dios! ¡Oh, por dios!- Se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo por la cintura y ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Está bien. No pasó nada.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con la mano izquierda.

-No pasó, pero pudo pasar.- Levantó el rostro para verlo y de nuevo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. –Pude haberte matado, pude haber errado y la flecha habría ido directo a tu rostro.-

-¿Lloras porque no conseguiste deshacerte de mí, entonces?-

Al principio le sorprendió la pregunta, luego comprendió que él se burlaba de ella, y simplemente escondió el rostro de nuevo mientras le murmuraba que era un idiota, a lo que él sonrió aunque ella no lo viera.

-La verdad, me salvaste la vida. Me distraje y él tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para matarme. De no haber reaccionado como lo hiciste, él sí que me habría matado.- Aunque fuera difícil de admitir para él, lo hizo. La tomó en brazos y buscó un nuevo refugio, ella entendió que aquella era su forma particular de darle las gracias.

Él encontró una cueva al pie de una montaña, allí entró y depositó a la chica en el suelo, pero no se separó de ella. -Siento lo de anoche.- Dijo de repente.

-No. Yo lo siento. Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste, no quería hacerme responsable de mis actos e inconscientemente pretendía que te llevaras la culpa de lo que hicimos, de lo que yo quería que pasara, e incluso de mis sueños.-

-Está bien, no importa.-

-¡No! Sí importa. Además de eso me defendiste de Naraku. Al principio pensé que me habías abandonado, pero no fue así. Estabas peleando por mí.- Se sentó sobre sus tobillos e inclinó hacia él. Le acarició el rostro con una suavidad sublime, y lo besó de la misma manera. Él al principio se contuvo de responder, pero al final correspondió, dejándose llevar por ella. Pero pronto la incomodidad causada por la herida lo hizo alejarse.

-Espera, tengo un brebaje especial en mi mochila que sin duda te hará sanar muchísimo más rápido. Lo usé una vez en mí misma y fue increíble, ni siquiera me quedó cicatriz.- Comentaba mientras buscaba entre los miles de objetos que llevaba en su enorme mochila amarilla hasta dar con un frasco mediano que contenía un brebaje pastoso de color blanco. –Aquí está. Pero primero vamos a sacarte el haori.-

Con ayuda de él le sacó la prenda superior de su vestimenta, sorprendiéndose de lo perfecta que era su piel para vivir peleando constantemente, no tenía ni siquiera cicatrices. Y los pequeños cortes hechos por Naraku ya estaban cerrando efectivamente, la única herida sangrante era la de su hombro. De cualquier forma tuvo que contener el aliento, era la primera vez que le veía el torso desnudo, y se ruborizó al instante. Agradeció estar a su espalda para no notarlo.

Tomó una buena porción de aquel brebaje y lo esparció con cuidado sobre la herida. Agradecía que al menos el youkai no se quejara tanto como lo hacía su medio hermano menor. Una vez terminada su labor, por alguna razón no pudo alejar sus manos del cuerpo masculino. Se dedicó primero a masajearle el cuero cabelludo, sabía que aquello le gustaba y lo relajaba, pensó que así la medicina podría hacer efecto más rápido. Él por su parte se dejó hacer mientras contenía el fuerte deseo que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Cuando ella bajó las manos hasta la espalda masculina, el macho decidió que ella estaba jugando con fuego y que sin duda se quemaría. Sin hacer mayor esfuerzo la tomó y ubicó a horcajadas sobre él, por alguna razón le encantaba tenerla así. Los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, con cada segundo que pasaba los besos se hacían más intensos y las caricias más íntimas. Las manos de él se le filtraron por debajo de las ropas y le masajeaban los pechos con suavidad y firmeza, arrancándole gemidos quedos.

-Si vas a detenerte, hazlo de una vez. Si esperas un poco más ya no podré parar.- Dijo con voz ronca, a la espera de que ella lo dejara con las ganas, como era su costumbre.

-No voy a detenerme esta vez.- Le acarició el rostro y el cabello, enredando sus dedos en las finas hebras plateadas. -Tómame Sesshomaru. Hazme tuya.- Lo pidió con tal ímpetu que por fin el youkai se sintió seguro que satisfaría aquel intenso deseo.

Con un movimiento veloz de sus manos, el demonio logró arrebatar del cuerpo femenino las prendas superiores, jugueteó un poco con aquellos pezones castaños, erectos. Los rodeó, pellizcó, acarició, e incluso lamió y chupó. La piel de la humana era increíblemente suave, sus manos enormes la recorrían en pocos movimientos y los repetía una y otra vez para continuar sintiéndola. Se sentía drogado por su delicioso aroma, el de su intimidad, su excitación.

Kagome se sintió feliz de verlo así, entregado a lo que ambos estaban haciendo en ese momento. Tenía el pecho cubierto por una fina capa de vellos plateados al contrario de su espalda que era completamente lampiña, y se deleitó acariciando la tersa piel sobre los fuertes músculos de los pectorales que se escondía bajo aquellos suaves vellos.

Él la obligó entonces a recostarse en el suelo, posicionándose encima de ella, de aquella forma tuvo mayor facilidad para deshacerse de las prendas restantes. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda entre sus brazos, se detuvo a contemplarla. Ella se removió incómoda ante su mirada. Apiadándose de ella, volvió ubicarse encima, esta vez en medio de sus piernas, dejándola sentir su verga al apoyarse contra su intimidad y moverse con un lento vaivén. Aquel movimiento la estaba llevando al límite del autocontrol; en el roce continuo contra su húmeda entrada, ella subía a cada vuelta sus caderas contra él, pidiéndole satisfacer aquel deseo que los carcomía a los dos.

-Sessho… Sesshomaru… Por favor.- Prácticamente rogó la chica mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás.

No se contuvo más. Tras deshacerse del hakama, se hundió hasta lo más profundo de ella. La sintió aferrarse aún más fuerte cuando le arrebató aquello que tanto había protegido, pero no lloró. Se mantuvo firme, y una vez dolor el disminuyó volvió a elevar las caderas contra él, dándole permiso de proseguir. Kagome era tan estrecha que el demonio debía moverse con lentitud por temor a dañarla, y cada movimiento era una tortura y un placer.

-No te cohíbas. Déjate llevar y muéstrame ese lado salvaje del que haces alarde.- Sesshomaru gruñó en respuesta y la cambió de posición. Salió de ella y le levantó las piernas de manera que, cuando volvió a penetrarla, le quedaron sobre sus hombros. La chica lo sintió muy profundo dentro de sí, y gimió en respuesta. Las arremetidas del macho eran cada vez más veloces y fuertes, provocándole dos orgasmos en el proceso. Cuando él finalmente estuvo por correrse, pensó en terminar fuera de ella, en no marcarla como su amante, pero le pasó por la mente que ahora que no era virgen incluso más machos se sentirían tentados por ella y querrían cortejarla, al comprender que la idea no le gustaba para nada, se dejó ir en su interior, sembrando su semilla espesa y caliente en ella. Los ojos del demonio estaban inyectados en sangre en aquel momento.

-.-.-.-.-.- 1 AÑO ANTES - FLASHBACK -.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía un día precioso. El sol estaba en todo lo alto y no había nubes dañando el paisaje. A pesar del día soleado, la temperatura era agradable, no demasiado caliente que no provocara salir al exterior, ni demasiado fría que tuviera que usar abrigo extra.

Desde su rompimiento con Inuyasha, apenas hace unos 3 meses, la interacción entre Kagome y él se había vuelto un poco incómoda por lo que prefería evitarlo, y para ello se mantenía siempre ocupada. Esa tarde de domingo la joven miko ya no tenía tareas pendientes por hacer, así pues había decidido acompañar a la anciana Kaede en la labor de recoger plantas medicinales.

Bajo el sol y con un día tan tranquilo, a la joven del futuro le entraba la añoranza. Decidió casi sin pensarlo que pronto le haría una visita a su familia. Desde que terminara la secundaria y decidiera permanecer en la era Sengoku iba con menos frecuencia a su época, incluso aunque los ataques de Naraku fueran cada vez más esporádicos y ya no tuvieran que recolectar los fragmentos de la perla pues, a excepción del fragmento que mantenía con vida a Kohaku y los dos que usaba Kouga en las piernas, el hanyou arácnido los poseía todos.

Con la añoranza también llegaban las interrogantes. ¿Habría hecho bien al decidir permanecer en el Sengoku? ¿Era lo correcto no haber iniciado alguna carrera en la universidad? De haberlo hecho ya estaría a punto de graduarse, de hecho a su hermano pequeño Souta no le faltaba mucho para entrar. De alguna manera se sentía aún ligada a aquel mundo por el hecho de que Naraku siguiera con vida y la perla siguiera incompleta. Esperaba con ansias el día en que su decisión de qué hacer con su vida dependiera única y totalmente de ella, y no de factores externos. Anteriormente también se había visto influenciada por su relación con Inuyasha, pero esas eran aguas pasadas.

Mientras su mente divagaba en aquellos temas, no se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido a parar del campo de hierbas de Jinenji. Pero percibió algo, no había llegado allí por voluntad propia. Literalmente "algo" la estaba llamando, de alguna forma. Al darse cuenta que era un olor, específicamente el de una extraña flor que no había visto nunca, se acercó a apreciarla mejor. Era una flor hermosa, de grandes y abiertos pétalos blancos, y una fragancia exquisita. Sin pensarlo tomó tantas flores como pudo y marchó de vuelta al campo en busca de Kaede.

Fue rato más tarde, cuando ya llegaban a la aldea, que la anciana notó las flores que Kagome cargaba. –Ten cuidado con lo que haces con esas flores, pequeña. Su poder curativo es impresionante, y su esencia es deliciosa a diferencia de muchas otras plantas medicinales, pero es también un potente afrodisíaco.- La joven, a pesar de haber pasado largo rato junto a dicha flora y no sentir ningún efecto, decidió tomar en cuenta el consejo de la mayor. Planeaba hacer un brebaje con aquellas flores y tenerlo guardado sólo para casos de emergencia, aunque puede que, si le sobraban algunas flores, obtuviese un aceite concentrado aquella fragancia para mezclar unas pocas gotas con su crema corporal y usar aquello en lugar de perfume.

-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hola, hola.. Les dejo por aquí el cuarto capítulo. Me ha salido en un momento de inspiración, por eso un poco más largo de lo normal. Aprovecho de darles algunas pistas por medio de los flashbacks.. Y hay mucho más por venir, estoy un poco ansiosa jajaja

Quiero agradecerle mucho a todas las personitas que leen, especialmente a aquellas que dejan sus comentarios. Me disculpo por no mencionarlas como de costumbre pero voy un poco apurada en este momento, simplemente quería publicar la actualización lo más rápido posible.

Aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco triste porque en esta ocasión no comentaron mucho :( espero que en este capítulo se animen un poco más y me cuenten qué les parece, qué piensan, qué les inquieta de la historia. Incluso si hay algo que no les agrade jajaja.

En fin, nos leemos pronto ~


End file.
